Chicago High School of Factions 146
by randompersonwholovesdivergent
Summary: After failing twice in Abnegation, Tris transfers to H.S 146 where she makes new friends with a fashion lover, two nice girls, two pranksters, and a classmate who is trying to create a new identity, while going under physical and emotional stress. Bad summary. Don't judge a fanfic by it's summary! This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first fanfction that I'm actually publishing. I love writing, and I really never showed anyone my fanfic's, so I need reviews! Pleas help me and review. I know this chapter is short, but there'll be more on the way. Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm beeping. I roll out of bed and fall to the floor. I stare at my ceiling. My mother knocks on my door.

"Beatrice! You don't want to be late at your new school!' I groan, and head to my bathroom and go for a shower. I get out, and change into my Abnegation uniform: grey jeans, grey tank top, grey T-Shirt, grey sweatshirt, grey socks, and grey sports shoes. I pin my hair neatly into a bun, and walk down the stairs quietly. I grab a muffin from the kitchen and say goodbye to my mum, and join my brother, Caleb, in his Toyota Camry.

"Beatrice, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am, Caleb. And it's Tris." He is silent as he pulls out of the driveway.

Hello, my name is Tris Prior, and welcome to my high school life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is the second chapter. I sort of posted this on the same day so I didn't check the actual homepage yet. If you reviewed, my apologies for not stating so, and if you reviewed: thank you. I will check the actual homepage when I'm done. So this chapter is slightly longer. When i hand wrote everything in my notebook, the chapters were REALLY long, so I broke them down into shorter chapters. I hope you likethem! Oh, and now, the chapters are in Tris's Point of View, but it might change soon. I will write "whoever's POV" when the POV changes. Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

Chapter 2

When we get to school, we head to the main building office. We walk up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Caleb Prior, and this is my sister Tris Prior."

"You must be the new students! I'm Ms. Lauren. You will have to complete the aptitude test and see which faction you will belong to!." Ms. Lauren hands us two sheets of paper and directs us to two separate rooms.I sit at the table, take a deep breath, and look at the paper.

1. Choose between the knife or cheese - knife

would you do if a building was on fire- go save the people inside

3. Do you enjoy adrenaline rushes, such as facing your fears, or jumping on and off trains?- yes

4. What is your goal in life- to be free

is/are your favorite classes- gym, art

you enjoy reading or gaining knowledge?- no

you a very honest person?- honestly, no

8. Are you selfless?- no

9. Do you value kindness?- maybe

10. Do you value bravery, selflessness, honesty, intelligence, or kindness the most?- bravery

I complete the test and hand it back to Ms. Lauren. She looks it over and says "You have an aptitude for dauntless. Would you like to transfer?"

"Yes, of course!" I say happily. She smiles, and sits at her computer.

"Hold on, let me get your schedule, and uniform, and bag ready." She gets everything done and hands me a black bag. "I'll send Christina down, and you guys will go to lunch. She's in most of your classes, so she can show you around." She calls someone, and a minute later, a tall girl enters the office.

"Christina, this is Tris. You'll show her around. Have a good day, girls."

"Wait, what about Caleb?"

"He transferred to Erudite just in time for the beginning of the school year week trip. He'll be home next Monday evening."

"Thank you." Christina pulls me out of the office.

"And I thought I was in trouble. So you transferred from Abnegation?"

"Yeah. I really just wanted to be free."

"Same here. Candor was getting annoying. I'll take you to the dauntless compound. You'll change into your uniform, I'll show you your locker, and then we'll head to lunch. At lunch, I'll help you sort your classes out."

"Okay, thanks Christina."

"No problem." We head out of the main building and we approach a black building with flames covering the side.

"Welcome to Dauntless."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! The chapters are going to be getting longer. I still haven't really checked the reviews if the have been any. Also, please don't mind if there are any spelling mistakes. I' m doing my best not to make any. Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

chapter 3

We go to the gym locker rooms. Christina hands me my outfit: black jeans, black tank top, black T-Shirt, black sweatshirt, black socks and black shoes. When I get out, Christina informs me that she put my gym clothes in my locker, which is right next to hers and locked it. She said she didn't know my locker combination because it was unlocked and she just snapped it shut, but it should be the same combination as my regular locker combination. I put my Abnegation clothes away and we head to my locker.

"Your locker's right next to mine! Yours is 146, and mine is 147!" She squeals. "We can be best friends!"

"Yay!" I say genuinely. I've never had a best friend before. I check out my textbooks, and then the bell rings. We head to the cafeteria in the basement. When we get lunch, Christina says to me.

"I have a bunch of friends I want you to meet, Tris. Trust me, their nice people."

"Um.. Okay." I say nervously. " And can I call you Chris? It's shorter and easier."

"Sure! I like Chris." Christina takes me to a table where a bunch of people are sitting at.

"Guys, this is Tris. She's new here. Tris this is Will, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna!" Zeke and Uriah say "hey" simultaneously, and Marlene and Shauna wave. Will says "hi" and Four doesn't say anything. I'm glad. He is kind of creepy. I say "hi guys" without really looking at them. I sit next to Shauna and Christina. So Christina is sitting at the end of the table across Will. I'm sitting next to Christina across Four. Shauna's sitting next to me across Zeke, and Marlene is sitting across Uriah, next to Shauna. Everyone starts talking with each other. Will and Christina, Zeke and Uriah, Marlene and Shauna. After I am done eating, I put my tray back. Christina gets me to pull my binder out and she starts going over my classes.

**1st-Art **

**2nd-Science **

**3rd-Math **

**LUNCH cafeteria**

**4th-English **

**5th-Free Period**

**6th-Music **

**7th-Self Defense **

**8th-Gym **

**After school- Training room **

I text my mum

Me- Mum, aptitude test transferred me to Dauntless. Made friends with Christina and others. Had lunch. I have an after school. Love you.

Mum- Ok. Good. I'm happy for you. Christina can come over if she wants to. Have a good day. Love you too. A little busy. Won't be home until next week.

"Christina, my mum said you can come over to my house after after school."

"Great! We can do homework together. You have art and science with Four, math with me and Four, Lunch with us all, English with me, Four, and Zeke, Free period with Four, Music with Four, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene, Self Defense with Four and Zeke, Gym with us all, and Training room with Four."

"Did you memorize all the schedules?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know, right?" I smile at that.

"Zeke and Uriah are brothers, and the school pranksters, Marlene and Shauna are best friends and are really nice, Will is a football maniac, and Four is plain mysterious. His best friend is Zeke. I love fashion. And I love Harry Potter."

"Me too!" I say. Christina and I are silent for a while.

"So, Tris, tell us about yourself." Uriah says to me, suddenly.

"Um... I'm Tris Prior, I transferred from High School 166. I like the shade black, not any particular color, I love the Harry Potter series, I like art and gym. That's, uh, pretty much it." Their all looking at me. I don't really like the attention.

"That doesn't really sound Dauntless to me." Zeke says. I feel a flare of anger rise up from within me. All I do is glare at Zeke. He cringes a bit, but then I look away. I start fiddling with my fingers. Then I check my watch. I shove my binder back in my bag. I zip up my bag and look at my watch. I ignore the feeling that they are all looking at me. I stand up, and keep looking at my watch. I pick my bag up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Uriah asks me.

"No where. I'm just waiting for the bell." 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The bell rings and Christina follows me as I walk to English. She is smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just think you're a good student."

"Why?" I ask incredulously.

"Hmm... let's see. You seem Erudite-ish." Uriah says are he slides an arm around my shoulder. I tense up, and by reflex and instinct, I smack Uriah in the face. He stumbles backwards, hand over his mouth.

"Stop trying to put me in a different faction. I'm in Dauntless. And that's how it's going to be." I say to him angrily. Then I turn to Zeke.

"Was that"Dauntless" enough for you?" I say. I bite my lip, and turn around, and run all the way to English class. I take a seat in the far right corner. I see Christina come in. I keep my head down. She doesn't see me. She takes a seat a couple of rows in front of me. But most unfortunately, Four sees me, and he sits next to me. I pretend not to see him. I take my notebook out, and start writing the date on top of the page. Then I sit and wait for the teacher to come.

"Hey Tris." Four says.

"Hi. And before you say anything, don't bother talking to me if you're going to tell me I don't fit in Dauntless. I don't need that." I say. My eyes well up with tears, and I look away.

" I wasn't going to say that." He sounds hurt. "I was going to tell you not to take anything Zeke and Uriah say too harshly. They joke all the time. Almost nothing they say is not a joke."

"Then how do I know when their not joking and when they are?" I say, turning to him.

"You don't. Well, actually, you do, because when their serious, they have a serious face and they tell you their serious and something in their eyes or the way they talk tells you."

"Thanks, Four."

"No problem, Tris. But know this: you have a lot of things to learn."

I sigh,and nod. This is going to be a long, long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is my new chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**  
chapter 4

After English, Four and I walk to told me that during free period we get to go to homeroom. Luckily for us, our homeroom is the same as our art room. I pick up a paper and pencil on the way in. We sit together for a while. I pull out a book and start reading. I feel Four staring at me. I look at him.

"What?"

"You're reading."

"So?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but that's Erudite. And before you say anything, I'm telling you this because I want to help you. You better not let Uriah or Zeke catch you reading of your own free they're going to have something to prove that you're "Erudite"." He says, making air quotes around Erudite. I close my book, and put it back in my bag, my face burning in embarrassment.

"Is drawing ERudite?"

"Not neccissarily. But I guess since this is an art room, you could draw."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm not really used to Dauntless yet."

"Trust me, you will be. You said your goal in life is to be free, right? Well, that'swhat Dauntless is, or are as I should say,: we are free."

"Great. That's good to know." He nods. I start to draw an bird breaking free from chains, and flying out of a gray cage. I check my watch when I'm done. The bell will ring soon. I look at Four. He put his head down and is sleeping, I guess. I touch his shoulder tentatively.

"Four? Four. Four!" He still doesn't move. I shake him lightly.

"Four!" The bell will ring in a minute. I tilt his head and he opens his eyes.

"Four, the bell will ring in 30 seconds." He nods, and sits up. We get our bags, and head to music class when the bell rings.

After music class ended, I quickly walked out of the classroom, swung my bag over my right shoulder,and walked to self defense. I didn't need to wait for Four or Zeke. I turn right down a hallway.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Self defense, Zeke, where else?" Zeke and Four remain silent as we go. When I reach self defense, Zeke and Four sit on either side of me. I don't like that. I'm claustrophobic, and I always like sitting at the end of rows. I feel like they are surrounding me. I start fidgeting and feeling uncomfortable. I try to find a path for me to escape, but I can't. My breath quickens and my heart pounds. My eyes dart around the room. It becomes harder for me to swallow.

"Tris, are you okay?" Four asks me. I hear buzzing noises. All of a sudden I feel hot, and then really cold, and then burning cold again.

"Tris?" I can't think straight.

"Tris?Tris!" Someone is shaking me, I don't know who. I can't see clearly. I feel like the walls are closing in on me.

"Move-back-need-space-breathe-" I gasp out. Whoever it is moves back quite a lot. Far enough for me to calm down. All of a sudden, someone is taking my arm, and leading me out of class. The noise quiets down, it gets cooler and stays that way. I can see clearly again. I am leaning against a locker and Four is looking at me in concern. I am shaking violently.

"Tris, what happened?" I shake my head. He sighs.

"Come here." He opens his arms outwards a bit. I walk over to him. He enfolds me in his arms carefully. I hesitantly put my arms around him.I bury my head in his chest, and I can't help it. I start sobbing. He wraps his right arm around me and moves his left hand through my hair.

"Tris,what is it?"

"C-claustroph-phobia." I choke out. He presses his mouth to my hair.

"Do-do you want to talk about it?"He asks carefully. I stop crying a bit. I pull back enough to look at him.

"I don't know you much. Why would you want to know."

"I-uh, it's kind of complicated. I- I just want to help you." Now it's my turn to let out a long, un-vocalized sigh. I close my eyes and rest my forehead on his shoulder.

"It came from one of my fantastic childhood punishments. When my father was still at home, he used to physically abuse me, and well, after each beating, he used to shove me into the closet, which, at times was full of our winter jackets. Well, then I became claustrophobic. He left us when I was 14 years old, but he stopped the physical abuse when I was 12, so yeah. Then he started the verbal. He had an excellent vocabulary. Yeah, that was my life." I realized that Four had stopped moving and stood still. I hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Four, Mr. Amar's wondering where the hell you guys-" he stops short when he sees us. Four quickly releases me.I don't see anything wrong with Four, but apparently Zeke does. He runs up to Four. They start talking quietly. I catch some of the things that they are saying.

"Don't want-to experience-she went under the same thing-not fair- doesn't deserve-no-but-Zeke, listen-" That was Four.

"But she did anyways-look, please-not here-not now, no- Four, listen- you can later- Later, Four, later- not, no. Not now. Let's just get back to class." Zeke motions for me to follow. By the time we get to class, the bell rang. We get our bags. Now for the class I have been waiting for all day. I resist the urge to run. I am still kind of shaken by the events of the previous class, but I am excited, too. When I get to the changing rooms, I run down the five flights of stairs. I meet Christina.

"Hi, Tris! Ready for soccer?" Soccer! I love soccer! I jump up and down in excitement.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes,yes, and yes! I LOVE SOCCER!" Christina smiles at me. I grab my sweat pants and black sports T-Shirt and bolt to the changing rooms. When I'm back at my sports locker, Christina asks me "Sooooooo,how was your last class?" My smile disappears, and I tell her everything.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I didn't know that."

"It's fine." I say. I tie my laces, and we run up the stairs two at a time, and race to the soccer field. I beat her by two minutes. She runs up to me, all out of breath.

"2 minutes."

"And- you're- not- out of - breath?"

"Nope!" I say. We start laghing at the way I popped the "p". Soccer was absolutely amazing. Four and Zeke were captains. Will, Christina,Uriah,Lynn, a bunch of others and I were on Four's team, and the rest were Zeke's. Four and I were forewards, and we scored all the 10 goals together. I scored 6, and Four ironically score 4. Lynn, our goalkeeper let no goal in. I have to say, Zeke being the captain and goal keeper sucked being goal keeper. No, actually he was quite good. He blocked 5 of our shots, but still let 10 in. I think about this as I change into my regular school clothes.

"Chris, I'll text you my address later. I got to go, bye!" I yell as I leave.

"Bye, Tris! See you later!" I head to the training room. It was fun. We learnt how to throw knives. And I learnt that Four lives on the same street as me, because he dropped me off today. When I get home, I take a quick shower, pull on jeans, a gray T-Shirt, and the sweatshirt the school gave. Christina comes, we do homework, and then she takes me shopping. I come back home, and drop to the carpeted floor of my room, and sleep right there.

**So, how was this chapter? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think about it. I was supposed to add the knife throwing scene in, but decided maybe later. Looks like Tris doesn't need to get into too much trouble on her first day. The next few chapters might be in Four's POV. I really enjoy writing. Thank you if you review! I'm open to any ideas. I do have a lot planned, but if you give me an idea, I might try and squeeze it in. This offer is included for any chapter. Just kidding about the "offer " thing, but seriously, I can do this for any chapter until and unless I've already moved onto the next chapter. If I have, and the idea is really good, I might even go back and change the chapter just to add the idea in. See you later!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This one's in Four's POV. Hope you like it.**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

chapter 4

I wake up on the floor of my bedroom, shirtless, again. I go to my bathroom, and fill the bathtub with ice cold water. I get in and lay on my back. The cold numbs my back and takes away any pain from last nights beating. I close my eyes, hold my breath, and submerge myself. Then I get out, wear my jeans, black T-Shirt, black socks, and black shoes. I squeeze the water out of my hair so that it's not wet, but damp. I grab my bag and run out of the door and into my car, not stopping to say hi to Marcus or to have breakfast. I drive to school.

Yes, Marcus Eaton, Abnegation, leader of us all, is my "father" and I'm his "son". In reality, I'm his slave. He can't let me have one good day with a new friend I made. She's new, I need to have a clear head to help her, but nooooo, no matter what, Marcus has to end my day horribly. I shudder when I think of his hard leather belt, and the cold metal buckle. Yup, my life is a living hell.

"Hey Four." That's Zeke. I was sitting on the hood of my Mazda, thinking, and staring blankly. I didn't see him come over to me.

"Hi, Zeke. What's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Where's Uriah?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Off with Marlene. I'm keeping an eye on the two. Did you see Tris yesterday at soccer?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"I was forward too, man, of course I saw her!"

"She was awesome. I feel bad for telling her that she's not Dauntless. She truly is, but maybe a different type of Dauntless. Maybe a type I've never seen."

"Yeah. Everyone underestimates her. Yesterday at after school, she was the first person to hit the center of the target with a knife on her first try."

"Wow."

"Wow is the word." We sit in silence for a while. The warning bell rings inside.

"We should go." He says. We make our way to the front, and I go to homeroom as he goes to social studies. I greet Tris and sit next to her. The day goes on, boring as usual. Tris doesn't say anything. We completed our art project, and ever since then, she's been quiet, even with Christina. Today, before after school, she comes up to me.

"Four, can you tell I'm not coming today because I'm not feeling too good?"

"Sure. are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. I kinda just want to be left alone."

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Thanks again."

"No problem." I go to after school. Mr. Eric really doesn't really care if she comes or not. After school is boring. After that, I head to her house. I have a few minutes before I have to get back home. I ring the door bell. After a few minutes, Tris opens the door. She stares at me with red eyes. She has been crying a lot.

"Can I come in?" She nods, and steps back. I come in, remove my shoes, and follow her up into her pushes herself into a corner, and pulls a teddy bear into her arms. I sit on the bed next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She looks at me for a while. Then she looks down.

"Before- before my father used to hit me and hate me, we used to do art like we did in art class together. Then I wonder what I did to make him hate me so- so much." She starts crying again. I pull her into my arms. We stay like that for a while. I check my watch.

"Shoot, Tris, I really need to go. Should I call Christina?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for coming."

"No problem, but I really, really need to go. I'm sorry. Bye, Tris." Without waiting for a response, I run down the stairs, wear my shoes, grab my bag, and get into my car. I drive back home, speeding. I open the door.

He stands, there, waiting, belt in his hand. Once I close the door, my nightmare starts.

"Tobias, get down here, shirt off, on your knees. NOW!" He adds when I don't move. I drop my bag down, and he yanks me forward. He rips my shirt to pieces, and pushes me down on my knees, hard. He unwinds his belt. I close my eyes. He starts. One. Two. Three. Four. Tears start gathering behind my closed eyelids. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I open my eyes and tears stream down my cheeks. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. He should stop now. But he doesn't. Sixteen. . Nineteen. Twenty.

"Useless! You are a useless piece of-" Marcus loves curse words. Loves them more than me. Twenty two. Twenty three. _Stop. Please. _Twenty four. Twenty five. _Please, just stop! _I think. Twenty six. Twenty seven. Twenty eight. Twentynine. Thirty. Thirty one. Thirty two. Thirty three. Thirty four. Thirty five.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I t bursts from my mouth. I am sobbing. I collapse to the ground. "Stop, stop. Please. Please, just stop. Stop..." I say. Marcus stops.

"Stop? Why should I?" He kicks me in the side. "Who are you to tell me?You are a worthless creature! A disgrace to the Eatons! Hideous creature!Shameful!" He presses his boot into my back. I cough blood. My lungs burn. He flips me over and presses his foot into the base ofmy throat. I cannot breath. I gag, try to breath. He laughs, and releases his foot. He leaves my vision for a while, only to return with an empty wine bottle. He throws it at me. I turn my face to the side, so that it doesn't hurt my eyes. It misses my eyes, but one is embedded in my cheek, and the other cuts my shoulder. He yanks the glass from my cheek out and kicks me before dragging me up the stairs and locking me in my room. I pass out.

Marcus wakes me up at 12:00 a. makes me go clean the house. I Wear a dirty t-shirt to soak up the blood. By the time I am done, he sends me out of the house. I grab my bag, and drive to Zeke's house. I can barely see. I stumble and ring the doorbell. I lean on the door frame with me uninjured shoulder. Zeke opens the door. He is wearing black pants, and is halfway through wearing a black t-shirt, backwards.

"Who the hell comes to the Pedrad's house at 2 in the freaking mor-" he stops short when he sees me.

"Four, what the hell happened to you?"

"Marcus." Is all I say. His eyes widen considerably, and he pulls me into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I hoped you liked my previous chapter. I also hope you like this chapter. I have a lot to write. I'll try to get most of it done today. See you later!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

chapter 6

Zeke pulls me inside the house. He takes me to his room. He asks me to sit on his bead and wait, and goes somewhere. His room is way neater than last time. He comes back, closes the door and locks it, and sits down on Uriah's old bed, across from me. He is half way through wearing his shirt, backwards.

"So, what's wrong?" He asks. I tell him everything. When I'm done, he is silent for the first time in months. He is frowning.

"your shirt's backwards, by the way." I tell him. He shakes his head, still lost in thought.

"Did you loose a lot of blood?" He asks, still not on Earth. I think about it.

"No."

"Were your muscles tense and contracted when he cut you?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Does your ribcage hurt when you breathe?"

"Kind of."

"Wait here." He says, and goes downstairs. I am confused. What the heck, Zeke? He comes back upstairs.

"Okay, so I'm going to stitch the cut on your face, and put a band aid on your shoulder. Then you can go for a shower. Easy."

"Do you know how to stitch?"

"I stitched Uriah's hand last year, so yeah."

"I have a question: when did you learn all this?"

"Um... I'll tell you later. Let me get started." And he does.

* * *

I come out of the shower wearing a spare jeans that Zeke gave me, and a black T-Shirt that goes around the base of me neck. Zeke goes for a shower, and then goes to sleep. I sit on his bed, and do nothing. I just stare. I stare until my eyes cannot stay open. Then I sit back on his bed, and pull my knees up to my chest, and close my eyes. But I do not sleep. Because I know if I sleep, then I will see Marcus and Evelyn. So instead I just close my eyes and try to do mental math problems. Then Zeke "wakes" me up. Sunlight is streaming through his blinds covering the one window in his room.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He says.

"Good morning, messy hair." I reply. He messes his hair up even more. I go down, wear my shoes and sit on the couch. Uriah comes down.

"Hi Four! I didn't know it was you Zeke was talking about. I thought he was talking about a girl or someone, and I was like _what the heck? Which girl comes to see Zeke in the middle of the night?_ And then I thought about Shauna. Maybe Zeke was talking about Shauna beacause I think he likes Shauna." Uriah rants.

"Hey, I heard that!" Zeke says, running down the stairs.

"Hello to you too, Uriah." I say with a smile.

"OMG! I made Four smile! Four never smiles!" Uriah says, faking happiness.

"Hey, I'm right here!" I say, laughing. Even Zeke cracks a smile. Zeke and Uriah head to the kitchen. I follow. Uriah starts talking to me about Marlene, and then the conversation somehow ends up at Tris. Something about her soccer skills. Zeke forces me to eat a muffin and drink orange juice. We get into an argument, and he wins. When there is silence in the kitchen, I ask, "How are your parents?" The minute that leaves my mouth, I wish it hadn't. Uriah leans on the counter, and stares at his muffin. Zeke doesn't meet my eyes. Then he slides an object across the table to me. It is a flame. In the flame are two rings, one with Hana, and one with David **(Uriah and Zeke's dad is never mentioned, so let's just say his name is David, for now.-randompersonwholovesdivergent)** Then he slides a folder across the table. A death certificate of Hana. I look at Zeke, and then Uriah.

"David divorced Hana, and they became factionless. Hana died a month or two later. She had a letter prepared for when she died sent to the government and Dauntless leaders saying that we, Uriah and I, can take care of ourselves."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"It's fine. Let's head to school." We get into Zeke's car. At school, things go the same as usual. I get back home,and find a note from my father saying he's not home for three days. I could almost jump with joy. Zeke texts me.

Zeke- Truth or dare at my house now! U in?

Me- Marcus ain't home, so hell yeah!

Zeke- awesome, man!just, plain, sweet, awesome!

Me- I know, right? I'll be there in 5.

Zeke-c u soon.

I close my phone, get inside my house, dump my bag, and get in my car and drive to Zeke's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! This is from Tris's point of view because I thought maybe it's a good idea to change things up a bit, right? The first day of school herein this story was a Monday, so today is Wednesday in the story, I think. Please inform me if I'm wrong! I might get a little confused with what is what, and when, and where, or if I mentioned anything previously and mentioned it again, so bear with me please! Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent.**

* * *

I head to Zeke's house in three minutes. Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna are already there. I meet Tris outside. When we get in, we all follow Zeke and Uriah down to the basement. We sit in a circle. Zeke, then me on the left (to anyone viewing it), Uriah to the right. Will next to me, then Christina, and then Tris, then Shauna, and last, Marlene, next to Uriah.

"Okay, so I'll start. Rules: if you pick truth, you have to tell the truth, same goes for dares. Restrictions: no personal dares or truths for Four, me, or Uriah, because we had a horrible two to three days, and no, we're not telling you why. If you ask a question that you don't think is personal, but it actually is, we'll tell you. Got it? Good. Let's start. Shauna, truth or dare?" Zeke asks. Shauna considers her options.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...to...um, to do the cinnamon challenge."

"Um, okay." Uriah gets her a tablespoon of cinnamon, and holds a bottle of water just in case. She coughs it out almost immediately Uriah hands her the bottle. We all start cracking up at her expression.

"Christina, truth or dare? Or Candor, or Dauntless, as I should say." Very fitting. Christina, after all comes from Candor.

"Ex-faction, or current faction?"

"Dauntless." Christina says.

"I dare you to tell the truth for this question: who do you like?" We all look at Christina. She blushes, and mumbles something unintelligent.

"What was that, Christina?" Asks Shauna, apparently enjoying this.

"Will." Christina squeaks out. We all smile, some laugh at her face and the expression of complete embarrassment plastered on her face.

"Tris, truth or dare?" _Oh hell _is all I think.

"um... Dare."

"I dare you to... tell us who your first crush ever was." I maintain a straight face when I speak.

"I never had a crush."

"Do you have one?" Christina asks me.

"I already did your "dare"." I said, making air quotes around "dare". "Um...Uriah! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

" I dare you to kiss Marlene." I say. He turns to Marlene and kisses her with no problem.

"Tob-um, Four. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to either kiss Shauna, or Tris." I look at him quickly, and look down. I saw hesitation in his eyes. He sits there for a while, not moving. Then he stands up, and kisses me on the cheek, and goes upstairs. I hear the tap running. They're all looking at me in confusion, except for Shauna,who looks at me in relief, and Christina, who looks excited. I excuse myself, and go find the bathroom. I hear Four come downstairs.

"Dude, you know I meant on the lips, right?" Uriah says.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I don't want to be called a pansycake by my stupid brother." he nudges Uriah. "I didn't mean that." He says in a quieter voice.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven in your bedroom with Shauna." I hear Zeke run up the stairs, with Shauna behind him. I hear almost everyone else go up the stairs after they hear the door slam. Someone knocks on the door.

"Tris, you okay?" Four asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You gonna come out?"

"Later, maybe."

"'kay." And he walks up the stairs. 7 minutes later, they all come running back down. I get out of the bathroom and sit where I sat previously.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I looks at me.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. I don't laugh, but everyone else does.

"Do you like Four?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. How 'bout you stay out of who I like, and who I don't?" I say, suddenly angry.

"Okay, calm down, it was just a question."

"Four, truth or dare?" I ask quietly.

"Um..." He thinks for a while. "tru-dare."

I inhale deeply. " I dare you to tell us all you know about Zeke." I wasn't planning on that, but, yeah. That's what happened.

"Um, Zeke. He's a class prankster, can be very nice, can be very serious, and is seriously caring. I don't think I can tell you anything else." I nod. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Christina?"

"Yes. Yes I do. It'sgetting late. We should head back home."

"Yeah. Let's go." I say. We all get up, and go home. I reach home, and lie on my bed, thinking. Why the hell did Four choose me? I drift to sleep thinking about him, wondering about his past. I knew I couldn't ask him about himself, so I asked Zeke. I don't even know why I chose him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm doing this one in Four's Pov. It's about Zeke. I hope youlike it. I knid of need more comments, now, guys, so I'd appreciate it if you take two more minutes and write me a comment telling me what you think of the story so far. I'm also writing another story. It's called "Can heart break be mended?" It's also a work in progress, and I'd appreciate it if you read that one too, and tell me what you think of it. Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent.**

* * *

**Four's POV Chapter 8**

I head back to me house, and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I never realized it, but I am really tired. I hear my phone ring. I check the time. It's two in the morning. And Zeke is calling me. What the heck? Being the prankster he is, Zeke never calls at 2 in the morning. I pick up the phone.

"Zeke, what the heck?"

"Tobias, I- I- I need you here now. S-Something b-bad, r-really bad h-happened."

"Zeke, what is it? What happened?"

"I c-can't t-tell you n-now. N-not over t-the phone."

"Okay man, clam down. I'll be there soon. Hold on man, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"T-thanks, T-tobias." I don't respond. I just hang up, pull on a random T-Shirt, slip into my shoes without bothering to tie the laces, scribble a note incase Marcus comes home early, and run into my car. I jam the key into the ignitions, start the car, put it in reverse, step on the gas pedal, turn the wheel and get onto the road. I drive at 50mph to Zeke's house and get there in under a minute. I push his house door open, close it, lock it, trip out of my shoes, and run into his room.

Zeke is a wreck. He's on the floor, sobbing. I have now officially become terrified. I don't know what is happening, but I sit on the floor infront of him, and hug him. Tightly. He sobs into my shoulder.

**Zeke's POV**

He came back. He came back. He came back. He came back. These three words are the only three things I can think.

_Flash back starts_

_I wasn't getting any sleep, so I stood outside the house to get some fresh air. Uriah was (and still is) sleeping then I saw him. He walked up to me. Straight up to me, and hugged me. When I didn't hug him back, he sighed._

_"Ezekiel." He said. I pushed him off._

_"Ezekiel, it's not how it looks like it is-"_

_" . Just, stay away from me and Uriah. You are not welcome here anymore. Go back to your family. Go back to the factionless. We don't want you here. We don't need you here."_

_"Let me see Uriah. Please."_

_"No. Never. Get away from us, David. Go away. Go back."_

_"Why do you-"_

_"You killed mother! You destroyed me! And I'm not going to let you do the same to Uriah! You are a hard harted man who never knew what love was! You destroyed me! You scared Uriah! You left us! You killed mother! You killed her! How could you? How? You ruined our lives. We don't need you."_

_"Well, then, tell Uriah I said hello."_

_"NEVER!" I yelled at him._

_"Goodbye, Ezekiel. Goodbye." He walks away._

_"You never were a real father! You never were! You never loved us! You never loved anyone! You ruined our lives! Go ***k off!" I scream at him. He just keeps walking. I walk back to my room and call Tobias. Uriah never woke up. And I'm glad._

_Flashback ends_

And this is what I tell Tobias. I tell him everything, just as he told me everything. We know each other now, but it doesn't help me. Not one bit.

"Zeke, what did he do to you?"Tobias asks me quietly. He is hugging me, one hand rubbing my back, one hand in my hair. Chin resting on my head, my face buried in his shoulder. I am silent for a while.

"Remember I never used to scream?"I say to him quietly. He nods. "I started screaming after he- he- he gave me a pain and fear serum. Put me in a simulation. He nearly drove me insane. I saw the worst things ever. And it- it hurt so bad. I don't want Uriah to go throught the same thing. He knows what it's like, kind of. He, Uriah, helped me pull myself back together. He knows what happened to me that summer. I thought I was screwed for life. I saw things, hallucinations, and it scared me. I never got sleep. If I did, I woke up screaming. Uriah would always help me. I was like a zombie. But then I got better. David left. But even now, I see things. I see him in the hallways, in class, on the board, but I- I ignore him. I ignore my fear. It took my years to master that, but I have. And I don't want Uriah to go throught the same thing. But he will. David will make sure of that." The tears come back. "And there's nothing I can do to stop him. THERE"S NOTHING! NOTHING I CAN DO! NOTHING! I DON"T- I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO THROUGH THE SAME THING! IT'S GOING TO DRIVE HIM INSANE! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN, BUT I CAN'T STOP HIM! I CAN'T! I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T! AND I HATE IT!" I scream. I start sobbing again, and lose all control. I hear the door open, and Tobias talking to someone. Then the door closes.

"Zeke, zeke, calm down. You need to breathe. You need to breathe. Breathe." Tobias tells me. And very soon, I calm down. When I'm calm enough,Tobias texts someone, and Uriah comes in. I thank Tobias. He nods, and tells me if I need anything, to call him. I nod. He leaves. I hug Uriah tightly. He sat on the floor next to me.

"Zeke, what's going on?"

"David, he-he's comming back. He's going to do it to you, I know it. But he won't be stopped, he _can't_ be stopped. I don't know what to do, Uriah, I don't know what to do. I just- just don't wantyou to have to go through it."

"Zeke, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. I promise." I nod.

"Thank you, Uriah."

"It's fine, Zeke. I'll sleep in this room if it makes you feel any better."

"Yeah, you should do that. Thank you." He nods, and gets his blankets from his room. He falls asleep soon. I just sit and watch him. I can't imagine life without my brother. I would want to die. It would be worse than what has already been done to me, plus him times ten.

My life will never be fixed.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Leave me a comment, and I'll be grateful. Good, or bad, I just need to know. Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**


End file.
